The Dance
by 73stargazer
Summary: Sequel to "What You Don't Know". Post-ep for "Arsenal of Freedom". Picard and Beverly attend a party at Starfleet HQ with Walker Keel. Dancing ensues.


The Dance

Synopsis:

Sequel to "What You Don't Know". Post-ep for "Arsenal of Freedom". Picard and Beverly attend a party at Starfleet HQ with Walker Keel. Dancing ensues.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Picard doesn't even know how he got roped into coming to this extravagant party. The Enterprise is dry-docked for two weeks undergoing maintenance at McKinley station, and his old friend, Walker Keel, had contacted Beverly. Keel had told Beverly that he was going to attend a party for an old friend at Headquarters and invited her and Picard to join them. Beverly had been so excited to see Walker, and rushed to tell Picard. Picard had no interest in attending a highfalutin Starfleet ball, but hadn't been able to resist Beverly's plea. She had been so eager to see Walker, and the notion of seeing Beverly dolled up in an evening gown would make up for all the glad-handing Picard would be forced to endure at the formal affair. So, somehow, Picard had reluctantly agreed to accompany Beverly to the party.

Now, in his formal dress uniform, standing with his elbow propped against the bar counter, Picard nurses a glass of wine as he watches Walker lead Beverly back in the direction of the bar. Downing his glass of wine, Picard's eyes are narrowed, observing Beverly laugh at a humorous comment as Walker's hand remains comfortably on the small of her back. In silver heels and a purple shimmering gown that exposes her back and just a hint of her long legs, Jean-Luc hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Beverly all evening.

"Wow!" Chortling, Walker pauses in front of Jean-Luc at the bar in the crowded banquet hall, his hand stroking the small of Beverly's back. "Jean-Luc, it's your turn. This woman wore me out."

Giggling, Beverly shakes her head, her hair curled loosely about her shoulders. "You're a great dancer, Walker."

Forcing a smile, Jean-Luc motions for the bar tender. "Looks like the two of you were quite enjoying yourselves out there."

Watching Picard order a Scotch, Beverly is mildly concerned. "Jean-Luc, did you want to dance?"

Rotating to face her, Jean-Luc shakes his head, almost mortified. "No. I don't dance."

"Oh, go on, Jean-Luc! Take her out on the floor! Bev is a fantastic dancer. She'll make even you look good!" Chuckling loudly, Walker snakes his arm around Beverly's waist.

Reddening, Jean-Luc's eyes sharpen fiercely, his fist clenched. "Get your hands off of her."

Eyes dilating, Walker is stunned. "Whoa. What's the problem?"

"The problem is your hand on Beverly. Remove it immediately," commands Picard, heart pounding, hot with rage.

Beverly takes a step forward, putting a hand up in peace. "Relax, Jean-Luc. I'm fine."

"We're all friends here," adds Walker, staring between Picard and Beverly in bewilderment.

Letting out a long breath, Beverly shakes her head, truly puzzled. She steps forward and puts a hand on Jean-Luc's shoulder. "I haven't even said 'hello' to Lisa yet. I'm going to go find her. Will you boys play nice?"

Feeling chastised, Picard swallows hard, bobbing his head.

"Good. I'll be right back," promises Beverly. Turning on her heels, Beverly squeezes Walker's bicep as she extricates herself, leaving the men to cool off.

Walker stands next to Jean-Luc as the bar tender hands Jean-Luc his drink. "So, why didn't you just tell me you and Beverly were together?"

Raising his Scotch to his lips, Jean-Luc flushes. " We're not…together."

"Then why the hell did you have a hissy fit because I had my hand on her back?" laughs Walker jestingly.

Shaking his head firmly, Jean-Luc meets Walker's eyes. "I would never, ever do that to Jack."

Eyes widening, Walker stares in disbelief at Picard. "Uh…buddy, Jack died ten years ago."

"I know. I was there. I was responsible," spits Picard, before taking a swig of his whiskey.

"Well, that's not true," states Keel seriously, leaning against the bar. "Jean-Luc, you weren't the reason Jack was killed. Beverly doesn't hold you responsible for her husband's death."

Jean-Luc's eyes wander across the room, where he discovers Beverly in animated conversation with an old classmate beside her friend's table.

"Buddy, that's not a poorly widow that you created. Beverly is a young, spirited woman." Laying a hand on his friend's shoulder, Walker grins. "She's got a lot to offer. And, so do you."

Pursing his lips, Picard abandons his glass on the counter. "It's wrong."

Sighing, Walker squeezes Picard's shoulder. "Just go ask her to dance. She wants to dance. Go have fun tonight."

Returning his gaze to Beverly across the room, Jean-Luc softens. "Well, perhaps one dance won't hurt."

PAGE BREAK

"I can't believe you have a fifteen year-old son!" The petite brunette shakes her head incredulously at Beverly.

"I know!" laughs Beverly. "Fifteen going on fifty! He's too precocious for his own good!"

"Pardon me, ladies." Awkwardly clearing his throat, Picard comes up behind Beverly as she converses with her old classmate from the Academy.

Rotating, Beverly smiles lightly at Picard. "Oh, uh, Captain, this is my friend Lisa Higgins. She's a nurse at Medical."

Nodding, Picard extends his hand to Lisa.

"Lisa, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard," offers Beverly as the two shake hands.

Grinning, Lisa nods her head of short brown hair. "Of course. Beverly's told me a lot about you."

Blushing, Beverly's lips part in embarrassment. "Lisa!"

Smirking, Picard glances between the women, highly amused. "Well, Nurse Higgins, I assure you the rumours are true."

Highly irritated, Beverly drops her hands to her hips, averting her eyes as Lisa giggles softly.

Grinning, Picard leans over to put a hand on the small of Beverly's back. "I apologize for intruding, ladies. I was going to steal the doctor for a dance." Raising a brow, Jean-Luc looks to Beverly questioningly. "If you'd like to join me?"

Softening, Beverly nods in disbelief.

Recognizing what's happening, Lisa beams, slowly removing herself from the conversation. "It was nice to meet you, Captain. Enjoy your dance."

Without taking his eyes off of Beverly, he folds her hand in his and answers Lisa. "Goodnight, Lisa."

"I…I thought you didn't dance?" Beverly remarks as Picard slowly guides her to the dance floor.

"I thought I'd make an exception," explains Picard simply, resting a hand on her hip and lacing their fingers in his other hand as he finds a rhythm to move them to the slow jazz number.

Relaxing into his embrace, Beverly allows him to lead them in time with the sweet, soulful beat of the band. She's impressed with the way he holds her confidently and securely and they move in sync. "You're a wonderful dancer, Jean-Luc."

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc concentrates on the beat of the music, distracted by the scent of her shampoo on her hair and the feel of the curve of her hip beneath his palm. He can't recall being this close to her, and it's testing his self-control. "Well, it's rather easy with you."

Smiling faintly, Beverly leans back slightly to look into his eyes. "What happened earlier with you and Walker?"

"What do you mean?" Picard feigns innocence, keeping pace with the band.

"You had a tantrum because Walker had his hand on my back," Beverly reminds him pointedly.

Pursing his lips, Picard considers how to respond, his brain foggy as he sways them slowly around the dance floor. "I didn't want him touching you."

"He wasn't hurting me, Jean-Luc," Beverly tells him, pressing closer.

"It was wrong," stutters Picard, his eyes cast down.

"Why?" prods Beverly, searching for his eyes.

Growing earnest, Picard swallows hard. "Well, you lost Jack and…"

Pausing briefly, Beverly brings her hand up to Picard's chest. "Jean-Luc, I lost Jack ten years ago. That's a very, very long time to be alone. So, it's fun tonight to dance with my friends."

"You…wanted…you liked Keel…Erm…?" Clearing his throat, Picard reddens, unsure how to phrase his words.

Running her hand up his chest, Beverly encourages Picard to recommence the dance, a suggestive smile toying in the corner of her lips. "No. I wanted your hands on me."

Eyes dilating, Picard is stunned, hardly believing her words.

Stroking his neck, Beverly leans in, her lips nearly touching his. "Jean-Luc, it's been ten years. Kiss me, already."

Running his tongue over his lips, Jean-Luc gazes heatedly into her eyes, rubbing her hip. He wants to give in to her request so desperately, but he's aware of all the dignitaries in attendance in the crowded ballroom. "Erm…Shall we…uh…shall we excuse ourselves?"

Grinning, Beverly bobs her head, taking a step back. "Let's go say 'Goodnight' to Walker."

Jean-Luc drops his hand on her hip and lowers their intertwined hand, drawing back and leading her in the direction of the bar. Hand-in-hand, they walk toward Keel, who is ordering a drink at the bar.

"Walker." Picard extends his hand to Keel, a neutral smile on his face. "It was great to see you."

Eyes wide, Keel grins at the pair holding hands. "Leaving so soon?"

Briefly glancing to Beverly, Picard searches for an excuse. "Oh, yes. I have some status reports I'm eager to review."

Shaking her head, Beverly leans forward to give Walker a quick hug. "He's lying. We're going back to his quarters, and I intend on savouring a few glasses of that Chateau Picard we used to enjoy back in the day."

Chuckling, Keel kisses Beverly's cheek. "Now, you go easy on him, Bev. Remember, the captain isn't a young man any more."

Rolling her eyes, Beverly laughs, straightening. "Goodnight, Walker."

Leaning back against the bar, Keel waves at Picard. "G'night. Have fun."

Putting his hand around Beverly's back, Picard shakes his head as Keel tosses him a pronounced wink.

PAGE BREAK

Grumbling, Picard enters his cabin behind Beverly, thoroughly riled. "An hour! We left an hour ago!"

Smiling knowingly, Beverly turns on her heels and reaches for him. "Jean-Luc…."

"Damn Admiral cornering me. You enjoyed watching me give that useless readiness report as we were trying to leave the party," Picard points out, flustered. After the rather emotional evening, all he could think about was getting Beverly back to his quarters. They had attempted to leave Headquarters an hour ago, and had been stopped a couple times. Thoroughly frustrated, Picard just wants to be with her.

Giggling, Beverly runs her hands up his chest. "I admit, it was rather entertaining."

Groaning, Picard hangs his head. "And then Data stopping us in the turbolift to talk about…"

Shaking her head, Beverly forestalls him with a finger to his lips. "Shsh. We're here, and we're alone."

Letting out a long breath, Jean-Luc drops his hands to her hips, pulling her in. "Finally." Reaching over, he pushes a loose curl behind her ear, then runs his fingers down her face. Tilting her head, she prolongs the caress and kisses his palm . Closing the distance between, he cradles her head between his hands, lifting her to receive his kiss.

Trembling slightly as their lips connect, they taste each other fleetingly, then, with more confidence, in greater depth. With great effort, Jean-Luc contains himself, trying to savour the moment and memorize her every inch. Beverly slides her hand up his chest as he kisses her and deftly undoes the fastenings of his dress jacket. As the seam parts down the front, she pushes it to his shoulders, forcing him to relinquish his hold of her head. Lowering his arms, she slips the jacket

from his body. Encircling Beverly within his arms, Jean-Luc pulls her closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue pushes into her mouth and explores boldly, opening her to him. With a low growl he grabs the hem of her dress and pulls it up her torso, breaking the kiss abruptly. Abandoning the gown in a puddle on the floor, he draws her close, eyes on her newly exposed breasts. Without pause, Jean-Luc kneads her breasts firmly, rubbing his thumbs over her hardening nipples. Beverly throws her head back moaning, covering his hands with hers. Releasing one breast,

Jean-Luc takes the taut peak into his mouth, suckling her. Taking his head in her hands, Beverly hungrily claims his mouth with hers. She drops her hands to his pants and caresses the bulge prominently displayed there, unfastening his trousers,

slipping her hands inside to stroke him. Groaning into her mouth, Jean-Luc toes out of his shoes as his hands slip her panties down. Leaving her panties on the floor, He reverently removes her silver heels, briefly pausing to massage her arches in the process. Returning his attention to her core, Jean-Luc slips his fingers through her wet folds, stroking her swollen clitoris.

Arching to him, Beverly bucks her hips against his questing fingers. Taking a breath, she rolls his trousers and briefs down his legs, freeing his throbbing erection. Grinning, Beverly strokes his turgid length with both hands, running her hands from under his testicles up the underside of his penis and back.

"Beverly…"groans Jean-Luc as he breaks off, roughly grabbing her waist.

"Bed?" suggests Beverly urgently.

Everything is happening so rapidly and Jean-Luc is beyond excited and overwhelmed. "Beverly, are you entirely sure that…"

Tugging him gently toward the bedroom, Beverly grins. "After all this time, I need you."

Stopping at the end of the bed, Jean-Luc lifts her up into his arms and lays her on top of the bed. Covering her body with his , he gently nips her shoulder, his hard cock probing through her folds, seeking admission. Parting her legs, Beverly encircles her hands around his neck, crying out when he suddenly penetrates her. Slowing, Jean-Luc touches her cheek, thrusting into her gently. Bracing himself on his arms, he stares intently into her clear blue eyes as Beverly meets his every thrust with one of her own,her hands caressing down his back.

Taking a steadying breath, Jean-Luc leans down to kiss her, and Beverly uses the opportunity to roll them. Gaining the dominant position, she braces her hands on his chest and balances on her knees, burying him deeply inside her. Grunting in ecstasy, Jean-Luc grips her hips forcefully, leaning up to tangle a hand in her hair and steal a kiss. Repeating the motion again and again, Beverly gyrates her hips as Jean-Luc digs his heels into the mattress to thrust his hips up to meet her. Needing to take control in order to prolong their union, Jean-Luc grips her arms, pulling Beverly down to reverses their positions so that he is once again on top. Jean-Luc pounds into her, grinding himself into her very core.

"Jean-Luc!" whispers Beverly, crying out and biting his neck, scratching her nails down his back.

Growling, Jean-Luc descends on Beverly's mouth, kissing her hungrily as he resumes his thrusts. He wishes they could stay like this forever, but he's mindless with desire. ""I need you so bad, Beverly."

Writhing beneath him, Beverly squeezes his buttocks, mewling. "Please, Jean-Luc…Harder. Now!"

Absolutely ecstatic, Jean-Luc tries to compose himself, focusing in on a sweet spot as he pounds into her, sweat glistening off his body, his muscles bunching and releasing.

Crying his name, Beverly sinks her teeth into his shoulder, her nails digging into his back as the wave of her release swims through body. Jean-Luc thrusts before his back arches and he explodes within her, finally surrendering as her internal muscles clench around him. Trembling, he clutches her to him as they ride out the residual spasms and their hearts calm.

Exhaling deeply, Jean-Luc makes an effort to roll off of her, regaining his composure.

Hand on his back, Beverly grins against his cheek. "What's the hurry, Sailor? You want me to leave before the next broad gets here?"

Chuckling, Jean-Luc kisses her forehead, hand toying with her tangled curls at her shoulders. "Not at all. I'd be delighted if you'd stay."

Leaning up, Beverly kisses along his jawline, her hand caressing his hip. "I wish I could. I have to get home. Wes will be expecting me."

Growing serious, Jean-Luc gazes into her eyes in the dimly-lit bedroom. "Beverly, tonight…"

Covering his lips with her index finger, Beverly smiles warmly. "Tonight was wonderful. Thank you for the dance."

Confused and a little vulnerable, Jean-Luc gazes at her openly. "But, I'm not entirely sure what's happened here."

"Neither am I," admits Beverly simply, hands trailing up his back. "That's okay. I've had more fun tonight than I've had in….a very long time. I'm happy. I care about you very much. That's all I know. Maybe that's enough tonight."

Relaxing, Jean-Luc grazes his lips over hers, one hand over the curvature of her breast. "Yes. It's enough. For tonight. Thank you very much for…the dance."


End file.
